Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's school Duel
Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's school Duel was a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This was Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's first Duel. Events Prior Seto Kaiba got his eyes set on Sugoroku Mutou's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card after seeing it in Kame Game. Following an unsuccessful attempt to buy or trade for it, he made a counterfeit, which he tried switching with Sugoroku's when Yugi Mutou brought it to school. Yugi approached Kaiba afterwards, saying he knew he took the card, but didn't want to say it front of everyone else and asked for it back. Kaiba denied taking it at first, but when Yugi persisted, he struck him with his briefcase. However Yugi switched to Dark Yugi and challenged Kaiba to a game of Duel Monsters. Dark Yugi and Kaiba prepared to Duel in a classroom. Planning on making it a Shadow Game, Dark Yugi warned Kaiba that the rules of this game would be a bit different than what Kaiba is used to. Kaiba thought his Deck would be strong enough to win regardless of whatever house rules, but could still use the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and pretend to have gotten it elsewhere, should he get stuck. The Duel sees the monsters coming to life.]] Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summoned "Ryu-Kishin" and was surprised to see the monster come to life. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Blackland Fire Dragon" and used it to attack and destroy "Ryu-Kishin" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1500 Life Points). Dark Yugi explained that this is a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters, where the cards the loser will know death as their Penalty Game. Kaiba replied that this was the extreme game he had been looking for and that he was glad he accepted the challenge. Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summoned "Battle Ox". It attacked and destroyed "Blackland Fire Dragon" (Dark Yugi's: 2000 → 1800 Life Points). Dark Yugi's turn ", decapitating Dark Yugi's monsters]] Dark Yugi Summoned "Mystical Elf" in Defense Mode. Kaiba's turn Kaiba switched "Battle Ox" to Defense Mode and Set "Giant's Might" to use next turn. Dark Yugi wondered what kind of card Kaiba Set and worried that if "Battle Ox" gets much stronger, he would not be able to stop it. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi drew "Skull Servant", which was too weak to help him. Kaiba's turn Kaiba activated "Giant's Might", equipping it to "Battle Ox", increasing its ATK by 20% ("Battle Ox": 1700 → 2040). "Battle Ox" attacked and destroyed and "Mystical Elf". Intermediate turns Over the next few turns, "Battle Ox" destroyed a number of Dark Yugi's monsters, including "Skull Servant", "Mushroom Man" and several unnamed. Kaiba's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Summoned Skull" and Kaiba wondered how Yugi got such a card and that it was one of the five strongest monsters in the game. (In the English version, he said it was one of the five strongest Fiends). "Summoned Skull" attacked and destroyed "Battle Ox", dropping (Kaiba: 1500 → 1040 Life Points). Intermediate turns "Summoned Skull" destroyed a number of Kaiba's monsters (Kaiba: 1040 → 800 Life Points). Although his Deck had cards that could beat "Summoned Skull", Kaiba thought that the odds of drawing one were low. However he thought that he could win using the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in his pocket. " destroys itself.]] Kaiba's turn Kaiba added "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to his hand, pretending to draw it. Kaiba Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and Dark Yugi declared that that was Sugoroku's card, but Kaiba insisted that it was his own copy. Since "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" had 500 more ATK than "Summoned Skull", Kaiba planned on winning by attacking with it. However the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" refused to attack as it loyalties were with Sugoroku. Instead it destroyed itself. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi used "Monster Reborn" to revive "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and used it to attack Kaiba directly (Kaiba: 800 → 0 Life Points). Aftermath Dark Yugi inflicted the Experience of Death Penalty Game on Kaiba, causing Kaiba to believe his soul was trapped in a Duel Monsters card, causing him to be sent to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where he experienced death at the hands of monsters. Cards used References * * Category:Duels Category:Shadow Games